Bright Star, Would I Were Stedfast As Thou Art
by Marcelle Nezat
Summary: Loki/OC Princess Sibylla is not at all happy about being forced into a marriage with the younger Prince of Asgard and has no trouble voicing her opinions about it. Everyone is telling her she might fall in love but she is adamant that she won't vowing to never fall in love. But as time goes by, she may fall for Loki's charm.


**This is the first in a series that is, at the moment, called the Romantic series due to the fact that each story is named after a poem from the Romantic Era. This story is named after **_**Bright Star, Would I Were Stedfast As Thou Art **_**by John Keats (one of my many history crushes). The next one will be called **_**Evening Primrose**_**, after the poem by John Clare, then **_**The Lover's Wish **_**by Victor Hugo, the fourth one will be called **_**A Cradle Song**_**, after a William Blake Poem, then **_**A Thing Of Beauty**_**, named after another John Keats poem, then another John Keats Poem, **_**When I Have Fears That I May Cease To Be**_**, than another John Clare Poem, **_**The Instinct Of Hope**_**, then **_**Human Life**_** after a Samuel Taylor Coleridge poem, and probably more after that.**

...

_**Bright Star, Would I Were Stedfast As Thou Art**_

...

_"Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art-_  
><em>Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night"<em>  
><em>-Bright Star, Would I Were Stedfast As Thou Art, John Keats<em>

...

Chapter One

Fairytale

...

_"'Cause I don't care for your fairytales_  
><em>You're so worried about the maiden thought you know <em>  
><em>She's only waiting on the next best thing"<em>  
><em>-Fairytale, Sara Bareilles<em>

_..._

"No!" I yelled. "I refuse!"

"Sibylla" my mother said, trying to be kind, yet failing miserably, "I'm afraid you do not have a choice in this matter."

I looked to my father desperately.

"Daddy Dear, Pam, please," I begged in a voice barely above a whisper, using my special nickname for my father.

"I did all I could do, dearest," said Daddy Dear desperately. "I'm afraid there is nothing to be done."

I turned to my mother with a cold expression on my face.

"You are a cruel and heartless women," I said coldly.

"You dare speak to your mother that way?" Mummy gasped.

Most parents would not let their grown up children still call them 'Mummy' and 'Daddy.' Even my sisters called our parents 'Mother' and 'Father,' but Daddy Dear enjoyed it and it bothered Mummy. The only evolution in what I called my parents was when I added 'Dear' to Daddy.

"Yes," I said defiantly. "I dare."

Mummy reached out her arm and backhanded me.

I glared at my mother. I was about to speak, when Daddy Dear blew up.

"Gunhild!" Daddy Dear gasped. "How dare you!"

Oh, dear. I knew where this was going.

"Do you hear the way she speaks to me, Lasse?" Mummy shouted.

"Yes," said Daddy Dear, "And it's no less than you deserve!"

I didn't want to hear with this was going. I walked up to my father and put a hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to my room, Daddy Dear," I said sweetly. I then turned to my mother and added coldly, "Mummy."

I turned on my heels and walked up the grand staircase up to my room, my flat-heeled shoes making a small pitter-patter noise on the ground.

I reached my rose golden, white and lilac room and sat down at my vanity. I took my black hair out of it's half up half down style and began brushing it.

I was what was seen as an exotic beauty. In Haninheim, blonde hair and blue eyes was what was seen as beautiful. I, on the other hand, had a porcelaine- white pale skin tone, long, curly, raven black hair, and, as one of my many suitors put it, "enchanting black eyes that could bewitch the soul." They were also big, and known in my family as Sibbie's saucers (Sibbie was a childhood nickname that hardly anyone called me that anymore).

I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Dagmar, my lady," said the person on the other side of the door.

I smiled.

"Come in, my dearest one," I said.

The door opened and one of my dearest and best friends Dagmar walked in. She had mousy brown hair, grey eyes, pale skin, a slender body, and the most innocent and pure face any living creature could ever own.

I scooted over on the bench in front of my vanity and patted the seat next to me.

"Come sit her, doll," I said.

Dagmar smiled as she walked towards the seat I patted.

"You look distressed, Dolly," said Dagmar, using my nickname. I was given the endearment by Daddy Dear as I addressed just about everybody, including Mummy and Daddy Dear sometimes, by "doll."

"Mummy's arragened my marrige," I said sadly. "To Prince Loki of Asgard."

Dagmar touched my hand.

"Oh, Dolly," she said sympathetically.

Dagmar knew that my plans were to never get marrried. She knew I thought it was a hard for a great woman to be great when a man was attatched to you. And even if I was to get married, I wouldn't do it now. _**Marriage is a fine institution, but I'm not ready for an institution. (1) **_I had a wonderful life. Most stories I've heard about princesses were that they were pretty little damsels waiting to be rescued or girls who felt trapped by all the rules. I was neither. I did what I wanted, I said what I wanted, I acted how I wanted (which is why me and my strict mother got on so horribly). If I were to get married, I'd have to give it all up.

And most importantly, I wouldn't be able to see Daddy Dear every day. He was one of the only people who thought I was a nice person.

Dagmar wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Will we be able to see each other at all?" Dagmar asked.

"Mummy said I could bring my ladies with me," I told her. "So that means that you, along with Fritzi and Emmelie will be coming with me.

"Fredericka would love the chance to travel," said Dagmar, refering to Fritzi by her full name. "To see another world."

"I know," I said, smiling fondly.

Fredericka, or Fritzi, as everyone called her, was probably my closest friend out of my three friends (her, Dagmar and Emmelie) and my sisters, Lovisa, Ovia, Trine, Magdalone, and Annemette (the middle sister Birgitta and I had a much more strained relationship). Fritzi was the complete opposite of Dagmar. She was much less innocent and had a much more scandlous reputation. There were even rumors circling that I had an affair with her (I will neither comfirm or deny these rumors). She was also stunningly beautiful with bright red hair and rare violet eyes.

Emmelie, my other very good friend, was much more like Dagmar, very sweet and innocent, well if you didn't know her very well. She had many affairs that she liked to keep quiet. She was actually married at one point, to an abussive monster of a man (or at least, that is what she told me, I had never met the man, but I quite agree with her because I remember seeing a large bruise on her neck). She, like Dagmar, Fritzi and myself, was stunningly beautiful, with black curls, pale skin, and brown eyes.

Something on my vanity caught Dagmar's eye.

"What is it, doll?" I asked her.

"Is that new?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"This," she said, picking up a picture frame off the vanity. It was a sketch of my father and I.

"Oh, yes," I said. "I just finished it last night. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely," said Dagmar.

"Thank you," I said. My face soured. "I'm going to be tied down to a man the rest of my life, with children, and you know how much I hate them."

"I can't see why," said Dagmar. "Such little sweethearts."

"Dagmar," I groaned. "They're whiny and bratty and spoiled."

"That sounds like someone I know," said Dagmar.

"Oh, hush up!" I snapped, glaring at her. A moment later, I added, "I hear they call him the Dark Prince of Asgard. And now I'm stuck with him as a husband. I don't want to get married, Dagmar."

"I know you don't, my dear," said Dagmar soothingly.

"I'll have to give up Daddy Dear and Lovisa and all the admirers," I said mournfully. "Oh, the admirers. And what happens if he dies?"

I didn't know how it worked on Asgard, but on Haninheim, when a husband died, the wife went into three years of deep mourning. I know that doesn't sound to bad, but after that I would have to spend the rest of my life in tacky grey's and tan's.

"When are you getting married?" Dagmar asked.

"Mummy didn't say," I said "She upset Daddy Dear before she could tell me."

Dagmar gave me a smile and squeezed my hand.

"It's okay, my darling," she told me. "You might fall in love."

"I'll never fall in love," I said coldly.

Dagmar sighed.

"People do fall in love, Dolly," said Dagmar.

"Mummy and Daddy Dear fell in love," I said bitterly. "Look at them now."

Dagmar sighed again.

"I'll leave you now, Dolly," she said.

Dagmar kissed my cheek and went to the door.

"If you see Cassiopeja, send her up," I told her.

"Yes, my lady," said Dagmar.

Dagmar left and a few moments later, my maid, Cassiopeja, my blonde-haired, blue-eyed maid, entered my room.

"Your Highness, Lady Dagmar said you wished to see me," said Cassiopeja.

"I want you to help me get ready for bed," I told her. And tell Mummy and Daddy Dear that I won't be at dinner tonight."

"Her Majesty-" Cassiopeja started.

"You let me handle Mummy," I told her.

Cassiopeja curtsied.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Cassiopeja.

Cassiopeja helped me out of my grey dress and into my white nightgown. I dismissed her as I put on my baby blue bed jacket.

I sat on my lavender lounge with a Midgardian book called _Gone With The Wind_. I found myself identifying with the heroine of the novel, Katie Scarlett O'Hara, or just Scarlett. She was smart, spoiled, self-centered and vain. Though I didn't like to admit it, I found myself to be like her.

I wasn't so far in, just at the O'Haras' were going to the Wilkeses barbecue, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened and my sister, Birgitta, with her snobbish looking face, light brown curls, and brown eyes, walked in the room. She was wearing a hideous blue and white dress and a smug smirk on her face.

Birgitta always hated me and my other sister Lovisa. I was Daddy Dear's favorite, his baby girl, and the family beauty, Lovisa was Daddy Dear's heiress, Ovia was the smart one, Trine was Mummy's favorite, Magdelone was the sweet one, and Annemette was the wild one of us all, making Birgitta the forgotten middle sister. It didn't help that Lovisa and I were seen as great beauties and Birgitta was plain, at most. But the main reason she hated me is because before I was born, she was Daddy Dear's whole world. He doted on her and treasured her above everyone else. But once I was born, I became Daddy Dear's world.

"What do you want, Birgie?" I asked, using her hated nickname, making the smug smirk on her face falter slightly, but she quickly recovered.

"Mother announced at dinner that you were getting married," said Birgitta in her nasily voice. "To the dark prince of Asgard."

I rolled my eyes as I closed my book.

"I will not be getting married, Birgie," I said. "Not if I can help it."

"From what Mother said, it doesn't sound like you can help it," said Birgitta, her smirk widening. "The girl who was going to be the reformer of women's rights in Haninheim now tied down to husband. Oh, this is just to good!"

I glared at her.

"I'm still going to be a reformer of women's rights," I declared.

"'What good can a woman do with a husband holding her back,'" Birgitta quoted me.

"I won't have a husband, Birgie," I told her.

Birgitta smiled wickedly.

"Do you know what I love most about this whole situation?" Birgitta said.

"Be quiet," I said quietly, trying to control my hot temper.

"You'll be gone," Birgitta continue.

"Be quiet," I said again, with a bit more force.

"And I'll be Father's favorite again," Birgitta went on.

"Be quiet!" I screamed, picking up the teacup next to my loung and smashing it on the floor.

A moment later, the door to my room burst open and my strawberry blonde haired sister, Lovisa, and my brown haired, blue-eyed sisters, Ovia, Trine, Magdelone and Annemette, barged in.

"I heard a crash," said Lovisa.

"It was me, Lovie," I said, using my affectionate nickname for my sister. "Birgitta here made me angry and I'm and I'm afraid I lost my temper."

"Darling," said Lovisa with sympathy. She turned to Birgitta. "Birgitta, will you please leave us."

Birgitta reluctantly nodded, but gave me another smug smirk before leaving.

"I heard about your engagement," said Lovisa. "I want you to know that I disagree with the whole thing."

I gave her a smile.

"Thank you doll," I told her. "But I don't think I'll be marrying the Dark Prince of Asgard."

"Dolly," said Lovisa reaching out towards me.

"I bet he's dull," I continued as I grabbed Lovisa's hand.

I meant it. I enjoyed many artistic things like opera, acting, dancing, making music (I have even performed on stage at many court performences, mostly playing peasants and milkmaids as sometimes I longed for a simpler life), along with a few athletic and intellectual things, such as horseback riding and racing and reading and writing. I enjoyed parties and drinking and gambling. I was in debt. And constantly borrowing money from my friends and lending out money to them for the same reasons.

"Be kind, Dolly," Magdelone, the sweetest of my sisters, scolded gently.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm too old to be scolded, Del," I told her, using her nickname.

"Mother doesn't think so," Ovia said, a bit snobbishly.

Yet again, I rolled my eyes. I loved Ovia, like I did all my sister (except Birgitta), but she was a bit too mature and, even though Lovisa was the oldest, she always acted like she was in charge.

"Daddy Dear doesn't," I pointed out.

"Why weren't you at dinner, Dolly, darling?" Trine asked.

"I'm so upset at Mummy," I said bitterly. "I can't bear to look at her wicked face."

"But she's your mother," Magdelone said. "She gave birth to you."

"She's never loved me and I've never loved her," I said.

"Sibylla!" my sisters gasped.

"It's the truth!" I said. "And now she's arranged for me to marry just so she can be rid of me. And I won't be able to see Daddy Dear at any point I wish."

"Mother said she's planning a ball for your birthday," said Annemette. "So you can meet him and his family."

"Oh, yes," I said sarcastically. "That makes everything so much better. Now get out, dolls. Fritzi is coming by for wine and... things."

My sisters rolled their eyes as my darling Fritzi, who, though I wouldn't say, though I made it clear, I loved more than my sisters, opened up the door to my room.

"My darling Dolly," Fritzi said to me before she noticed my sisters. She curtsied, "My ladies."

My sisters, who had never like Fritzi, gave her a look of distaste at her informality.

"Perhaps now isn't a good time," said Fritzi. "I'll come back later, Dolly-I mean Your Highness."

"Don't bother with the formalities, doll," I told her. "And besides, they were just leaving. Weren't you, darlings?"

My sisters all glared at Fritzi as they walked out of the room. Once they were gone, Fritzi gave me a sympathetic look.

"Darling, Dagmar has told me," said Fritzi.

I sighed as I sat down on my lounge and patted the seat next to me. As Fritzi sat down, I stood up, realizing something.

I walked over to the bell rope (2) and pulled before sitting down next to Fritzi.

"I'm getting us some wine," I told.

"I imagine you need a good drink," Fritzi told me. "Just be careful not to get too drunk. I can't imagine what your mother would say."

"I hope I do get drunk," I told her bitterly. "I'd like to be drunk. I'd like to be very, very drunk. As for what Mummy would say, I could honestly care less.

Fritzi put a comforting hand on my knee.

"It'll be all right, Dolly," Fritzi said soothingly.

At that moment, Cassiopeja entered the room.

"You rung, Your Highness?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Can you get us some wine and two goblets please?"

Cassiopeja curtsied.

"I'll be back in a moment, your highness," Cassiopeja said dutifully.

I gave her a smile as she left. Once she was gone, I plopped myself back on the loung. I did that quite often and I was often scolded by Mummy because of it.

"Proper ladies do not carelessly drop themselves one couches or chairs," she would say.

I always just rolled my eyes and went about my business, causing more scoldings that I never paid attention to.

Cassiopeja returned a moment later with the wine and two goblets. She began to open the wine, but I stopped her.

"It's alright, Cassiopeja," I said. "I can manage."

Cassiopeja curtsied.

"Of course, Your Highness," she said. "Will there be anything else?"

"No," I said, "thank you, Cassiopeja."

Cassiopeja curtsied once again before she left. I opened the wine bottle and poured some in each of the goblets, giving one to Fritzi and keeping one for myself.

"So, my little gossip queen," I said affectionately, taking a sip of wine, "tell me about my husband to be."

"And what make you think I know anything about him?" Fritzi asked.

"Like I said, my darling, you're my little gossip queen," I told her.

Fritzi smiled.

"He practices magic," said Fritzi. "And he's known as the Dark Prince of Asgard."

"It seems everyone thinks that," I said.

"Because it seems to be the truth," said Fritzi. "And he has a silver tongue."

I gave her an odd look.

"He's able to charm anyone into doing whatever he pleases," Fritzi continued.

"I'd like to see him charm me," I told her. "Goodness knows it's no easy task."

Fritzi laughed.

"Oh, Dolly," she sighed.

After a moment, Fritzi spoke again, "I'm going to miss you."

I looked at her.

"There will be no need to miss me, my darling," I told her. "I am allowed to take my ladies with me. I'm glad, too. I'd never be able to be parted from you for so long. You and Dagmar and Emmelie."

Fritzi smiled as she kissed my head before taking another sip of wine.

"How could Mummy be so cruel?" I asked. "Marrying me off to someone with such a horrid reputation."

Fritzi gave me a look.

"A worse reputation than myself," I clarified.

Fritzi rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine.

"I'm going to have to give up everything," I said.

"All your hobbies?" Fritzi asked.

"_**Men are my hobby, if I ever got married I'd have to give it up**_ (3)," I said.

Fritzi and I talked for a while longer before she left. I was almost done with the wine when I heard a knock at my door.

"Unless it's Mummy or Birgitta, come in," I called.

The door opened and I looked at who it was. Unfortunately, it was Mummy.

"I told you not to come in," I told Mummy.

"Your father is waiting outside," said Mummy. "I told him to wait until I talked to you."

"Than talk to me and get it over," I said.

Mummy walked over to the chair across from my lounge.

"May I?" Mummy asked.

"I don't care," I told Mummy.

Mummy glared as she sat down.

"Sibylla, I wanted to tell you how inappropriate your behavior was when you found out you are to be married," Mummy said.

"I'm too old for you to scold, Mummy," I said taking a sip of wine.

"As long as you remain here, I will scold you as I please," Mummy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sibylla," said Mummy, "as a princess, you must do what is best for your kingdom. And what is best is to marry."

"It's not like I want to just sit around and do nothing with my life," I said. "I want to help people. I want to rid our world of outdated laws that oppress women."

"I have told you," Mummy said, "a woman's place is in the home."

I wanted to cry at Mummy's words, but I didn't. I only cried in front of one person, Daddy Dear.

"You disappoint me, Mummy," I said quietly. "You are very strong-willed and you have a strong mind. You are very intelligent. And though you act like you stand cowering behind Daddy Dear, I know you to be an independent woman."

That was the first compliment I had ever paid my mother, but that quickly changed.

"It saddens me," I said, "that you are wasting it trying to keep tradition alive and using it to scold me. Things change, Mummy, and most times, it's for the better."

"I want you to be a good mother and an obedient wife," said Mummy. "Like a woman is supposed to be. I will make you attend lessons so that you know what to do."

"I will never be obedient," I said. "I will never act like I am less than what I am. I am as equal as any man."

Mummy was about to speak, but I beat her.

"And what would you know about being a good mother," I said calmly. "You are an awful mother. Your children fear you. All except me. You treat your children like subjects rather than objects of affection. You are _**a domestic tyrant**_ (4). You've been nothing but awful to us all since we were babies. Why was that? Oh, right, because we were all ugly."

Mummy had never been fond of babies declaring that all of them were ugly, even though I was considered to be quite a beautiful babies.

"And why is it you're so harsh on Birgitta?" I asked. "Oh, yes, because she's not as pretty as the rest of your daughters."

Even though I didn't like Birgitta, if I was going to yell at Mummy, I would stick up for her.

"You once beat Lovisa," I pointed out. "How could you bear to hear a child cry out so."

Though I wasn't a fan of children, I would never dream of beating one, especially until they cried.

"You only like us when we do what you say," I continued. "But I will never do what you say. You do not control me. I will live my own life. And the only positives I can think of this marriage is that I will be rid of you and that gives me greater pleasure than it should!"

"I don't know where you get all of these ideas from," Mummy said.

I simply smiled.

"I am my father's daughter," I said proudly.

"And that fact upsets me to no end," Mummy said bitterly.

"Get out," I said. "Get out of here, Mummy."

Mummy glared at me before leaving. Daddy Dear entered a moment later. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me."

"My dearest girl, I am so sorry," Daddy Dear said.

"Don't be, Daddy Dear," I said. "I know it's not your fault.

Daddy Dear kissed my forehead making me smile, which quickly faded. I turned away.

"Oh, Daddy Dear," I said. "I feel like my entire life is caving in on me. I don't want a husband. I don't want children. I don't want anything that comes with marriage. Except... nevermind."

I didn't want to say I wouldn't have to give up sex. Daddy Dear smiled and kissed the top of my head.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, Daddy Dear," I said as I began to cry.

Daddy Dear rubbed my back soothing.

"Shh," said Daddy Dear. "Shh, shh my darling."

"Annemette said Mummy would be planning a ball for my birthday so that I may meet Prince Loki."

"Yes, next week," Daddy Dear said. "Now, dearest one, I know that you've had a trying day, now why don't you go to sleep."

I nodded as Daddy Dear kissed my head. He left and I went to bed.

...

One week later, I was in my room getting ready for the ball.

I was wearing a purple dress with a white underskirt and white chiffon on the sleeves.

"You look lovely, Dolly," my friend Emmelie said.

"Do I?" I asked smiling.

"Of course," said Fritzi, stroking my arm.

I smiled at her.

"Good," I said.

"You do look lovely," I heard a voice from behind.

I smiled as I turned around. It was my male-friend, Aren. He looked quite handsome with his black hair and brown eyes.

"My darling," I said as I held out my hand.

Aren walked up to me and kissed my hand.

"My lady," said Aren.

"Why, good sir, are you in this room?" Fritzi said smiling. "You do realize that this is the room of a woman who you are not related to and are not courting."

"And when has propriety ever mattered to you, Lady Fredericka?" Aren smiled.

I smiled at their banter. They were in a relationship for about five years, though that was twenty years ago, though they still remained on good terms. In fact, it was Fritzi who itroduced me to him. She was fine with the fact that Aren spent most nights in my bed.

"Dearest, you look lovely," said Aren sweetly.

"Oh, you flatter me," I said. "Do go on."

Aren laughed.

"It's time to go down-Lord Aren!" I heard Mummy gasp.

"I'll see you downstairs, My Lady," Aren said as he left.

I nodded, giving him a smile before turning to Mummy.

"Shall we go down now?" I said.

Mummy nodded stiffly.

Fritzi, Dagmar and Emmelie all left the room. I followed, but Mummy grasped my arm.

"We'll discuss this later," she said.

I glared at her and yanked my arm away.

I caught up with my friends and we walked into the ballroom.

Some time passed before Mummy walked up to me.

"Sibylla, the royal family of Asgard has just arrived," said Mummy. "We must greet them."

"Greet them without me, Mummy," I said.

I linked arms with Dagmar and Fritzi.

"Come along, girls," I said. "We have better things to do."

And we left, leaving Mummy alone.

The party went on and I had danced with Aren plenty of times, along with many other men.

"So you're Sibylla," I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a pale, black-haired, green-eyed man.

"And you must be Loki," I said carelessly. "Let's just get one thing clear. I do not love you. I will never love you. I don't like you. I will never like you."

"And I heard you where charming," Loki said.

"I am charming," I said. "But I'm also blunt."

"Really?" Loki asked with a smirk. "I have seen the blunt, but I have yet to see your charm."

"Oh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "And you think your so charming?"

"They don't call me 'Silvertongue' for nothing," said Loki smirking slyly.

I glared at him.

"Don't think just because I'm going to be your wife means that I'm going to belong to you," I said. "I'm not going to let anyone put me in a cage. I'm a free person with an independant will."

I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Farewell, charming minxtress," I heard Loki say as I walked away.

...

After that encounter, the party really got fun.

My large cake with firecrackers coming out of it was brought out and a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" resounded throughout the ballroom. I ran up to Daddy Dear and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek.

Fritzi leaned on me as acrobats were brought in to the room. We gasped in awe.

I was talking with Aren and leaned my head back too far when I felt a hand on the back of my head. I turned around and saw my second favorite man in the world: my hairdresser, Olaf.

"Olaf," I said happily.

He smiled at me and I saw him blow out a candle that my hair almost fell into.

I went to a table and began gambling.

"I win!" I called out happily.

"You're winning, I hope," Aren said, walking up behind me.

I nodded.

"I don't think your father would appriciate you spending his entire fortune," Aren said, knowing the slight gambling addiction I had.

"He said I could gamble, but he never specified for how long," I said.

Aren started talking, but I barely heard him over the sound of my, "I WON AGAIN!"

"You're worthless," Aren teased.

I had him kiss the pair of die I had in my hand before he left. (5)

...

**Chapter Title Reference: **_**Fairytale**_**, Sara Bareilles**

**(1) Quote by Mae West.**

**(2) A bell rope is a rope that connects to the servants hall. When it is rung, a servant will see it and go to the room from which the bell rope was pulled. I got the idea from watching my favorite TV show, **_**Downton Abbey**_**.**

**(3) Quote by Mae West.**

**(4) In a documentery about Queen Victoria, one episode about her daughters was called "**_**A Domestic Tyrant**_**" and Gunhild, as a mother, is inspired by Queen Victoria as a mother.**

**(5) This scene is inspired by Marie Antoinette's 18 birthday in **_**Marie Antoinette (2006).**_

**Here's a list of who I picture playing my OC's. Or most of them. I know there are a lot, but the're mostly minor characters.**

**Ingeborg's appearance is based off of Olivia de Havilland as Melanie Hamilton in **_**Gone With The Wind.**_

**Magnhild's appearance is based off of Maureen O'Hara as Katherine McLintock in **_**McLintock**_**!**

**Gunhild's appearance is based off of Andrea Riseborough as Wallis Simpson in **_**W. E.**_**, though the Sibylla has the voice Andrea Riseborough had in the movie.**

**Dagmar's appearance is based off of Mary Nighy as the Princesse de Lamballe in **_**Marie Antoinette (2006)**_** with mousy brown hair.**

**Birgitta's appearance is based off of Joanne King as Jane Boleyn, Lady Rochford in **_**The Tudors**_**.**

**Lovisa's appearance is based off of Tamzin Merchant as Kathrine Howard in **_**The Tudors**_**.**

**Ovia's appearance is based off of Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia.**

**Trine's appearance is based off of Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia.**

**Magdalone's appearance is based off of Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia.**

**Annemette's appearance is based off of Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia.**

**Cassiopeja's appearance is based off of Norma Shearer as Marie Antoinette in **_**Marie Antoinette (1938).**_

**Fritzi's appearance is based off of Rose Byrne as the Duchesse de Polignac in **_**Marie Antoinette (2006).**_

**Emmelie's appearance is based off of Asia Argento as Comtesse du Barry in **_**Marie Antoinette (2006)**_**.**

**Aren's appearance is based off of Tom Cullen as Tony Gillingham in **_**Downton Abbey**_**.**

**Alvilda's appearance is based off of Anita Louise as the Princess de Lamballe in **_**Marie Antoinette (1938).**_

**Fiske's appearance is based off of Tyrone Power as Count Axel von Fersen in **_**Marie Antoinette (1938)**_**.**

**Hertha'sappearane is based off of Vivien Leigh as Scarlett O'Hara in **_**Gone With The Wind**_**.**

**Holger's appearance is based off of Clark Gable as Rhett Butler in **_**Gone With The Wind**_**.**

**Isolde's appearance is based off of Bessie Love.**

**Alys' appearance is based off of Mae West.**

**Athelina's appearance is based off of Olive Thomas.**

**Jac's appearance is based off of Leslie Howard as Ashley Wilkes **_**in Gone With The Wind**_**.**

**Agnete's appearance is based off of Ona Munson as Belle Watling in **_**Gone With the Wind**_**.**

**Vanora's appearance is based of Jessica Brown-Findaly as Lady Sybil Crawley in **_**Downton Abbey**_**.**


End file.
